Naruto Uzumaki
'Naruto Uzumaki '''is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, as well as the current incarnation of Ashura. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even the hero of his village and has gained fame across the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto is an average teen of good height, which is taller than Sakura and Hinata, but shorter than Ichigo. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders as well as around the neck, and down the front and sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black sandals and a long, black bandanna, protector on his forehead. Naruto occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from his missions. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formal or social understandings. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "''Believe It", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater, and is afraid of ghosts. Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. Also, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master - Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. **Shadow Clone Jutsu - Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Its' his main battle tactic and can act as either diversions or as backup. **Summoning Jutsu - Naruto is skilled in this technique, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies. **Rasengan - The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Although the Rasegan is indentified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incoroperating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He can even create a larger version of the Rasengan, supported by a clone. **Nature Transformation - During his training with Kakashi, Naruto has learned Nature Transformation and learned that Wind Style is his chakra nature. ***Wind Style Ninjutsu - Naruto is proficient in Wind Style, which is his natural elemental affinity. As it works best at short to mid-range, it compliments as a short-range fighter like Naruto. He was able to create a wind style version of his Rasengan and a new technique. **Collaboration Jutsu **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. *Taijutsu Practitioner - While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organised, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Naruto has always been skilled to face battles with his bare hands, since he was able to attack his opponents at a short range, he is known as a close-range combatant. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto has amazing sub-human strength, due to him being a Jinchuriki. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, able to doge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. **Enhanced Endurance - Naruto has shown to endure many battles and can recover quickly, despite the wounds, due to the Nine-Tails' accelerated healing. **Enhanced Durability - Naruto has shown to be a tough fighter to withstand very dangerous attacks, which can be lethal to most humans. *Senjutsu Master - Naruto is a master of Senjutsu and can manipulate nature energy, during his training at Mount Myoboku. **Sage Mode - After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfect Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. ***Sensory Perception - In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall. ***Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed. ***Enhanced Durability - Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. ***Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. ***Increased Sage Mode Duration - ***Frog Kumite - A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. ***Senjutsu Techniques - In Sage Mode, Naruto can conjure up several Senjutsu techniques and enhanced his normal powers to make them stronger. *Ninpo Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Ninpo, allowing him to keep up with and surprise high-level Ninpo users, such as Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Ay, The Third Raikage and Madara Uchiha. *Tactical Learner - Naruto is a remarkable tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. This is also gave him a cunning imagination in battle due to his childhood years as a prankster. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step battle plans and evens backups to those plans in the thick of battle. His main tactic is relying on his shadow clones to confuse and outnumber his opponents. Naruto can even relay and share information to others on what he observed. *Indomitable Will - Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. *Spiritual Awareness - Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. *Life Force - Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast. *Vast Chakra Power - Naruto naturally possesses an outstanding amount of chakra, estimated by Kakashi to be at least four times greater than his own. He even possesses vastly tremendous levels of Chakra energy, due to him being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, the current jinchuriki of Kurama, and the current incarnation of Ashura. His level of chakra makes him an advanced Kage-class fighter. **Novice Chakra Control Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ***Vastly Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu. His increased speed even surpasses the speed of highly fast shinobi such as the Fourth Raikage and the Third Raikage. ***Highly Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he can damage the Gedo Statue with one chakra arm (alongside Killer Bee in his Tailed Beast Form) and punch through a Tailed Beast Bomb, with little effort. ***Highly Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds. ***Enhanced Durability - His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased to where he could overpower the Third Raikage for a few seconds and held his own against six former jinchuriki. ***Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration ***Enhanced Accelerated Healing - Naruto's healing factor has been greatly enhanced. ***Negative Emotion Sensing - An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even opponents who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto can generate tailed beast chakra arms for many purposes in and outside of battle. **Kurama Link Mode ***Vaslty Enhanced Strength ***Vaslty Enhanced Endurance ***Highly Enhanced Speed and Reflexes ***Highly Enhanced Durability ***Highly Enhanced Chakra Power ***Highly Enhanced Link Mode Duration ***Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb ***Kurama Transformation ****Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Control Six Paths Senjutsu *Vastly Enhanced Strength *Vastly Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Vastly Enhanced Endurance *Vastly Enhanced Durability *Vastly Enhanced Chakra Power *Enhanced Sensory Perception *Kekkei Mora **Truthseeker Orb *Tailed Beast Abilities *Enhanced Kurama Mode Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *Clone Heel Drop *Demon Wind Bomb *Everywhere Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Giant Rasen Shuriken *Harem Jutsu *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Naruto's Ninja Handbook *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki 2k Barrage *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Rasengan Barrage *Rasengan Riot *Rasengan Super Barrage *Sage Art: Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage *Sage Mode *Sexy Jutsu *Shadow Clone: Rasengan *Shadow Clone: Rasengan Barrage *Shadow Clone: Massive Rasengan *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Rasengan *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Toad Flame Bombs *Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol List of Awakenings *Sage Mode *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Kurama Link Mode *Kurama Alternate Versions of Naruto Uzumaki Relationships Family *Ashura (Ancestor) *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best Friend and Arch-Rival, close as brothers) *Sakura Haruno (Best Friend and former love intrest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Guy **Neji Hyuga (Close friend and Friendly rival, Deceased) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Close friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother Figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and Older brother figure) *Aoba Yamashiro *Shinji Hatake *Shisui Uchiha *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Kurenai Yui *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best Friend and Student, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best Friend and Fellow Jinchuriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast Mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui *Mei Termui *Chojuro *Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku (Senjutsu Mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy and sibling student) *Yahiko *Konan (Former enemy) *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokku **Saiken **Chomei *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Momo Hinamori *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Sajin Komamura *The Visored *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *The Chaotix *New Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Omochao Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly Rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly Rival, Deceased) *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Rivals in Strength) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto (formerly) *Metal Naruto Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (formerly) **Nagato (formerly) **Pain **Konan (formerly) **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *Second Mizukage *Fourth Kazekage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima *Metal Ichigo *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *The Deadly Seven *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs *Closer *The Will Called Naruto Trivia *Naruto Uzumaki is the Main Protagonist of the ''Naruto ''Series. *Naruto is the strongest character in the Naruto series. *Naruto is ranked #1 in the character popularity poll. See Also *Naruto Uzumaki/Image Gallery *Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events *Naruto Uzumaki/Quotes *Naruto Uzumaki/Relationships *Naruto Uzumaki/Affiliation *Naruto Uzumaki/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Team Kakashi Category:Jonin Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Kurosaki Family